ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matter Generator (realistic version)
"Cool... a Freeze Ray!" ~ Winston Zeddemore; Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Dark Matter Generator is a secondary system installed on the Rookie's Proton Pack, and is activated after arriving at the New York City Public Library, 5th Avenue Branch to investigate The Grey Lady. After the Rookie successfully field-tests it, the Dark Matter Generator is activated on the remaining proton packs. The Dark Matter Generator collects invisible Dark Matter particles and projects them through the Neutrona Wand, either in high-damage shotgun-like blasts to quickly disperse entities, or as a condensed order-reversing beam to slow or even paralyze spectral entities for easier capture. The Dark Matter Generator The most advanced piece of technology that the Ghostbusters ever made. Piece of art, marvel of technology and science. The Dark Matter Generator creates exotic particles, these "Dark Matter" particles that are both natural, but yet alien to our universe, thus with our limited knowledge makes them highly unstable and dangerous to use. But its unique properties makes it one of the best ways to fight ghosts, and maybe one day it can be used to destroy them for good. In reality, Dark Matter comprises close to 23% of the observable universe's matter-energy content, and is invisible to emitted or scattered electromagnetic energy. However, its effects can be studied through its gravitational effects on mass around it. Most dark matter is non-baryonic, meaning it contains no atoms and does not interact with conventional matter through electromagnetic force. Comprised of neutrinos and hypothetical elements like axions and super-symmetric particles, dark matter can pass through conventional matter with little effect. Dark matter absorbs energy from the spectral entities it's exposed to by way of the weak nuclear force, stripping away their PK Energy by reacting with it. In the case of the Stasis Stream, such a reaction causes their physical component (ectoplasm) to temporarily crystallize, slowing or 'freezing' a PK Entity altogether. Shock Blast The Shock Blast expels a conical pattern of stripped Dark Matter particles that diffuse quickly in atmosphere. It is very powerful at close range but less accurate and less potent the further you are from your target. It works well on inbound ghosts, vapor swarms, or near-proximity entities. In essence, the Shock Blast is comparable to a shotgun, dealing extreme damage at close proximity, but rapidly losing its effectiveness over distance. The spread of dark-matter particles makes the Shock Blast a preferred weapon when dealing with quick-moving entities such as the Paper Constructs. Upgrades ---- Name: Shock Blast Rate Increase Category: Dark Matter Upgrade: Rate of Fire Increase Desc: Experimenting with the Shock Blast's baryon condenser ring has resulted in a substantial increase in the recharge rate of Dark Matter particles without a corresponding heating rate increase. This results in a dramatic increase in the Shock Blast's rate of fire. Condenser ring leakage has been known to affect the wearer's neuro-electric state resulting in an elevated intemperance and an increase in general wantonness. User discretion is advised. This upgrade allows you to fire more shots before having to recharge the Shock Blaster. In areas where you're surrounded on all sides by fast enemies, this upgrade can create breathing room enough for escape. This upgrade can spell the difference between life and death. ---- Name: Shock Blast Heat Reduction Category: DarkMatter Upgrade: Reduces Shock Blast Heat Cost Desc: It has been found that adding a positive graviton filter to the Shock Blast's condenser ring decreases the heat cost for each generated pulse of high density, stripped Dark Matter particles. This reduces the heating cost of each blast allowing the device to be fired more before risking overheating. Because the glare from the graviton filter's vent array can cause temporary blindness, please refrain from looking directly down into the Neutrona Wand when a blast is triggered. After firing a few times, your Shock Blast tends to heat up rather quickly. Buy this upgrade to allow you to fire more shots before the device overheats. Stasis Stream The Stasis Stream emits a high capacity stream of order-reversing particles that hypobond to ectoplasmic matter causing crystallization, effectively immobilizing or “freezing” ghosts and other paranormal entities. While this tool won't disperse any creatures by itself, it effectively "freezes" enemies in their place (or, at the very least, slows them), allowing you to either get away or to switch to a more powerful device and dish out more damage. The Stasis Stream has nothing to do with cold, but the end result is similar. While this device won't disperse any creatures by itself, it effectively "freezes" enemies in their place (or, at the very least, slows them), allowing you to either get away or to switch to a more powerful tool and dish out more damage. Upgrades ---- Name: Stasis Stream Amplifier Category: DarkMatter Upgrade: Immobilization Rate Increase Desc: Oscillating the Stasis Stream's particle flow at precisely 3.14159 GHz has substantially amplified the order-reversing particles' hypobonding capacity leading to an increased enemy immobilization speed. To pre-answer a commonly asked question: Being exposed to these order-reversing particles affects the user's gender in no discernible way. The primary Stasis Stream is effective, but it only rarely completely freezes a target. Once the Immobilization Rate is increased, certain specters can be completely immobilized to a near-frozen state. Though the creature can eventually shake free of the Stasis, the increase in immobilization ensures you won't lack a means of escape in a tight spot. ---- Name: Stasis Stream Heat Reduction Category: DarkMatter Upgrade: Reduces Stasis Stream Heat Cost Desc: Adding a secondary particle inhibitor to the device's accumulator core decreases the Stasis Stream's heat accumulation rate allowing the device to be fired for much longer periods before risking an automatic overheating shutdown. Please note that O-R particle back flow can result in numb fingers and hands. Also, avoid undue wand contact or risk experiencing fleeting feelings of ennui, angst and boredom-laced paranoia. This upgrade allows the amount of time you are allowed to fire the Stasis Stream without it overheating. This is particularly useful when large entities like Keyhead Monsters or Golems give chase. Gallery Primary Canon Non Canon ProtonPackRVDarkMatterModel.jpg|Model of pack with Dark Matter upgrade Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment